


Brothers

by expectyaytions



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expectyaytions/pseuds/expectyaytions
Summary: A story about friendship, brotherhood, love and loss.Fangs disappeared in the days following the riots, never to be seen or heard from again. Sweet Pea continues to live his life without his best friend- brother. There’s not a day that goes by where he doesn’t think about him.





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> I highly recommend listening to Kodaline’s “Brother’s” before, during or after reading this. It was the inspiration for it, and just in case you don’t want to listen to it -I’ve provided lyrics below. 
> 
> When we were young we were the ones  
> The kings and queens oh yeah, we ruled the world  
> We smoked cigarettes man no regrets  
> Wish I could relive every single word  
> We've taken different paths  
> And travelled different roads  
> I know we'll always end up on the same one when we're old  
> And when you're in the trenches  
> And you're under fire I will cover you  
> If I was dying on my knees  
> You would be the one to rescue me  
> And if you were drowned at sea  
> I'd give you my lungs so you could breathe  
> I've got you brother-er-er-er  
> I've got you brother-er-er-er  
> I've got you brother-er-er-er  
> I've got you brother-er-er-er  
> Oh brother, we'll go deeper than the ink  
> Beneath the skin of our tattoos  
> Though we don't share the same blood  
> You're my brother and I love you that's the truth  
> We're living different lives  
> Heaven only knows  
> If we'll make it back With all our fingers and our toes  
> 5 years, 20 years, come back  
> It will always be the same  
> If I was dying on my knees  
> You would be the one to rescue me  
> And if you were drowned at sea  
> I would give you my lungs so you could breathe  
> I've got you brother-er-er-er  
> I've got you brother-er-er-er  
> And if we hit on troubled water  
> I'll be the one to keep you warm and safe  
> And we'll be carrying each other  
> Until we say goodbye on our dying day  
> Because I've got you brother-er-er-er  
> I've got you brother-er-er-er  
> I've got you brother-er-er-er  
> I've got you brother-er-er-er  
> If I was dying on my knees  
> You would be the one to rescue me  
> And if you were drowned at sea  
> I would give you my lungs so you could breathe  
> Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
> Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
> I've got you brother-er-er-er  
> I've got you brother-er-er-er

“I found this the other day, upstairs in a box.” FP handed him a photo. 

Sweet Pea looked, his heart swelling and a smile tugging on his lips. 

“Thanks FP.” He clapped him on the back before walking down the corridor. Sweet Pea held the photo unable to look away. It was the day they received their jackets freshman year. Smiling side by side, fading bruises, swollen eyes and cut lips. 

Fangs had been gone for two years. He missed graduation. Sweet Pea had stood up there, not alone by any means, but missing the one person he really wanted there. Archie Andrews slapping him high five and Toni throwing herself in his arms screaming “we did it!” Fangs should have been there and Toni would have insisted on a picture - the original three. Who first had just been the dirty duo. An insult that began in kindergarten. 

Sweet Pea and Fangs both had drug addicted moms and gang dads. They’d grown up playing along the train tracks. No one ordering them to bathe or change their clothes. They’d entered school with dirt smudges on cheeks and clothes that were too small. Kids called them the dirty duo until Sweet Pea’s mom died from an overdose in 3rd grade. They let up a little after that.  
That was also when Toni entered the picture, she and her mom had moved to town to live with her grandfather. She cleaned the two up. Ordering them to shower regularly and she spent her allowance at the Salvation Army getting them a few decent pairs of clothes. She became their savior. Sweet Pea still crawled out his window to sneak over to Fangs house when he had nightmares. He’d climb into Fangs bed and snuggle a teddy bear that Fangs had gifted him but his dad made fun of -so he couldn’t keep at home. They’d continued doing that until Sweet Pea was too big to fit through the window, by then Fang’s dad was gone and his mom was too strung out to notice anything.

With one last look, Sweet pea tucked the photo into the book he was holding, one Jughead had loaned him and headed out of the Whyte Worm. He straddled his bike and headed toward Pop’s. Everyone was having one last milkshake before they headed their separate ways for college. 

-//-//-//-

He deeply inhaled on his cigarette and checked his phone. It wasn’t unusual for her to be late, but twenty minutes was a little much, even for her.

“Those will kill you, you know.” Veronica Lodge walked closer to him; her high heels clacking on the cracked sidewalk.

“So I’ve heard.” He dropped his cigarette and stepped on it with his black boots. “How have you been Veronica?” He popped a piece of gum in his mouth. She put her hand out and he dropped a piece into her hand.

“Not bad, still adjusting. How about you, enjoying your spring semester?”

“Same as last semester. I’ve never been good at making friends. And it’s even harder when you have a gang tattoo on your neck.”

“You mean your smile doesn’t lure people in?” She smirked at him. He laughed with her. “I parked down the street -only place I could get a spot, and I wanted to grab a coffee- you want one?”

“Yes please!”

“The usual?” He nodded and pulled out another cigarette. When she emerged with iced coffees in hand, he moved to take his. “You’re sure you don’t mind driving?”

“Not at all. Your car drives so smooth.”

“Do you have any exams or anything coming up?” Veronica asked. They always made a point on their trips to squeeze as much school work as they could in. He was glad she didn’t think he was nerdy for wanting to stay on top of his school work.

Fangs wouldn’t recognize him these days. He was a quality student who did his homework and enjoyed his classes -well most of them. It used to be Fangs who kept him in line -reminding him to do his homework and helping his memorize his multiplication tables in third grade. 

“We can listen to whatever book you have to finish by Monday.” He offered, knowing her mandatory English classes were her last priority over her law ones, but were more time consuming. 

“It’s ‘The Handmaid’s Tale.’ I’m about halfway through -I’ll catch you up.” She scrolled her phone to find the book and started explaining that it was a dystopian book and it was a society where women basically had no rights and were only used to reproduce. He scowled at the description. She always had the strangest books. The had listened the “The Road” two weeks before and it was super depressing - thought provoking, yes, but so depressing.

Never in a million years did he ever think he’d be friends with Veronica Lodge. But it worked out somehow. She was going to Columbia - pre-law and he was going to NYU for community health and psychology. With the help of financial aid and working the bar every night and fixing a car or bike here and there he’d been able to make college more than a pipe dream. Betty, Jughead and Archie were all in Boston for school; Toni was in Connecticut and Cheryl was in Rhode Island. So every few weekends or so they’d make the drive to see them. All those hours together in the car had created a rapport between the two. Mostly just banter or quizzing each other on school work. 

He dropped Veronica off at Archie’s dorm on the Boston University campus and headed to Bughead’s apartment. They were waiting for him, handing him beer and a slice of pizza. They sat on the floor playing phase ten and catching up. They were both attending Emerson: Betty for journalism and Jughead for creative writing. Toni showed up shortly after he did. Whining about how Cheryl was in Paris for the spring semester. Toni was attending the University of Connecticut. Around eleven they all headed out to a bar for a few drinks. He checked his phone, sometimes Veronica would text him if she and Archie were going to come by. He let her know they were heading out to a bar, but never heard from her. Which wasn’t that unusual either.

However, by 2am his phone was flooded with texts. He was laying on the futon- Toni was asleep next to him. Her drunk snores filling the room. He tried to read the texts, but before he could his phone started ringing. Veronica’s name flashing on the screen. 

“Hey.” He whispered.

“Can you come get me?” She was hysterical.

“Where are you?”

“Archie’s dorm.”

“I’ll be right there.” He was clueless. He’d never really had to deal with crying girls. Fangs would know exactly what to say and how to deal with this. He was always good with awkward situations that often scared Sweet Pea. He hadn’t seen Fangs in three years. Fangs would probably stop and buy her candy or ice cream or a milkshake, but it was 2am. Nothing was open. Veronica was usually the calm, cool and collected one. He was always fighting his emotions and it usually resulted a few midnight texts freaking out about an upcoming exam.

“Toni,” He shook her awake. She looked at him through bleary eyes.

“What? Are you okay?” she rasped, moving to a sitting position.

“Something happened with Ronnie, I’ve got to go pick her up.”

“Okay. Is she okay?”

“I don’t know.”

He didn’t know if he was bringing her back here to casa Bughead or if she wanted to drive all the way back to New York. He grabbed all his stuff anyway.  
He raced through the streets of Boston which was predictably easier at 2am than any other time, finally pulling up at one of the Boston University apartments. He didn’t see Veronica so he switched the hazards on and headed toward the entrance. She came out of the shadows, her weekender and her school tote slung over her shoulder. Her eyes were puffy and she was hiccuping through sobs. 

“Oh my god Veronica! Are you okay?” He rushed to her looking her over for cuts or bruises or anything causing her pain. She dropped her bags to the ground and he wrapped his arms around her as she leaned into him. “V, what happened?” He felt protective of her, but also confused as to what could have her this upset.

“He broke up with me.” Realization dawned over Sweet Pea - why is that not something that he would have thought of? There are few things that upset Veronica, but betrayal was at the top of her list. 

“Well let’s go back to Jughead-“

“No I can’t face them.” She cried. He nodded and put her bag in the car. He walked her to the passenger door and helped her in. “Can’t we go home?” He nodded. He hurried to the drivers side and accelerated. He put on a random radio station and began the drive out of the city. She cried quietly until she fell asleep; his jacket laid over her, her head against the window. 

That began something between him and Veronica, something more than just friends. Maybe it was something about seeing her vulnerable, but suddenly they were studying at her apartment or meeting up for drinks. 

He begged her to go to six flags and after much begging she agreed to go. Betty and Jughead still had finals so they couldn’t meet them. Toni had gone to see Cheryl in Paris, so it was just them. She was visibly nervous, but he didn’t make her go on anything she didn’t want to. They split a bag of cotton candy and shared a pizza. He told her a little bit about Fangs.

She was interested how they met and he told her, feeling happy at being able to talk about his best friend but sad because he wasn’t here. Veronica listened whenever he opened up about Fangs. She always listened and laughed at their stories from when they were young. She cried when he told her his mom died from a heroin overdose. That he raised himself after that, his dad was always gone doing drug runs to Canada, usually with Fangs dad. 

He told her that he and Fangs did everything together. They were inseparable -until the night of the riots. After he learned Fangs wasn’t dead but gone he searched everywhere. He contacted Joaquin and begged for info, but he said he hadn’t heard from him in weeks. After months, he sort of accepted that maybe Fangs didn’t want to be found. He confessed to Veronica that after that was the first time he actually felt like he was alone and taking care of himself. 

-//-//-//-

He stood in a sea of graduations caps and gowns, he searched for his friends, Jug texted him saying they were near the tree to the left of the stage. He continued to look around until he saw something running toward him and he felt himself break into a smile. She threw herself into his arms and picked her up. Her laughter vibrated against his whole body.

“You did it!” She shouted, muffled against his neck. The rest of his friends joined them, all clapping him on the back and congratulating him. “We’re all going back to our place to celebrate!” Veronica announced. “I had the chef whip up something special and then since Pea was the last to graduate we are all heading up to a mansion in Maine for a week to celebrate being graduates!”

“And Betty getting a job at the globe!” Jughead added.

“And Jughead’s screenplay getting picked up!” Toni yelled.

“Cheryl moving to New York to work at the big designing firm.” Betty high fived Cheryl.

“Toni moving to New York to start teaching English to high school students in the upper east side.” Cheryl swooned.

“Veronica getting accepted and attending Yale Law School.” Sweet Pea kissed her.

“Sweet Pea for coming with me to Connecticut even though loves New York.” Veronica smiled at him. He felt his heart flip with love. He didn’t know how he got so lucky. He got a job in New Haven primarily helping collect data for the CDC.

That night as they all sat on the patio sipping champagne, Veronica stood and cleared her throat. I didn’t really know Fangs, but between you guys I’ve really been painted a fantastic picture. I think, if he were here with us he would not only be doing fantastc things, but he would be so proud of you for following your dreams, graduating and the people you have become. So I’d like to make a toast to Fangs.” she raised her glass and the rest followed. Jughead, Toni and Sweet Pea all sharing a nostalgic glance.

Later that night, as they laid in bed after slightly drunk, celebratory sex, Veronica’s head on his chest, she asked him if he would like her to use some connections and maybe hire a Private Investigator to find Fangs. He appreciated the thought, but he declined her offer

-//-//-//- 

He couldn’t believe he where he was standing. His smile was wide and his heart thumping hard against his chest. Jughead and Toni were standing next to him. He didn’t have a best man, there was only one person for that role and Sweet Pea couldn’t imagine anyone else. It had made planning a little hard. He struggled to tell Veronica - worried she’d be mad. He didn’t want to ruin her perfect day. He shouldn’t have been surprised when she wrapped him in a hug and told him she wouldn’t have a maid of honor. They’d just have groomsmen and bridesmaids. She was more understanding than he ever could have imagined. 

When they moved in together she framed as many photos of him and Fangs that she could find. There weren’t many, but she made sure to put them where they’d count - on his desk, the fridge and the one on his nightstand that FP gave him his senior year of high school. 

Once they moved into their condo in New Haven, With his permission Veronica framed his and Fangs serpent jackets - one of the few things Fangs left behind when he vanished. They hung on his side of their shared office. She offered to bring Fangs as a missing persons case to the police, but he declined. If Fangs wanted to come home he would. He sent an invitation to his dad’s trailer -just in case he returned home. 

She let it go, but she was such a fixer, it killed her not to do something when he was missing Fangs. She was his current best friend. His partner in everything and she made the best homemade macaroni and cheese. He couldn’t wait to be her husband. She never seized to amaze him. He often found himself watching from afar, or while she slept, and wondering how lucky he was to have her. He’d made sure to personally thank Archie a few times for breaking her heart back in college.

“You got this man.” Jughead whispered to him. Toni reached and rubbed a soothing hand over his back.

He watched Cheryl and Betty come down the aisle. Both giving him knowing smiles. The doors closed and he wished he had Fangs presence to calm him down. He rubbed a finger over his tattoo. A little thing Fangs told him to do when they were teenagers. It was a sign for ‘I’m anxious. Save me.” Fangs would know what to say, the perfect thing to ease his nerves. 

He didn’t have time to consider it anymore because the harp began to play and the doors opened. And Veronica, dressed in white lead by her dad - she looked radiant. His heart stopped as she walked toward him. Whether it was her staggering beauty or missing his best friend or a combination of the two; he couldn’t help the tears that flooded his vision.


End file.
